


So, when's your turn?

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas babysit for Sam.





	So, when's your turn?

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly piece of fluff. Just so you know, this will involve changing diapers and it will get messy. You've been warned.  
> Enjoy!

“Please, Dean? I haven’t been on a date in six months.” Sam’s voice is practically pleading with him over the phone and if he’s honest, Dean has a hard time saying no to that tone. At least he isn’t facing the puppy dog eyes. He can never resist those.

“I understand, Sammy, I do.” Dean wants to say yes. He understands why Sam is asking because let’s face it, the dude probably hasn’t gotten laid in six months either. Dean would be begging at that point too. The trouble is, Cas isn’t home and probably won’t be home for another two hours, but Sam wants, no needs an answer now. It’s fine with Dean. He’s cool with it, but would Cas be?

“Okay, Dean.” Sam huffs into the phone, already sounding disappointed.

That is what sways Dean, that little hint that he’s upset but is accepting of the decision. That, Dean simply cannot take. “I didn’t say no, Sam. Just… you know what? It’s okay. We will watch Henry. Just bring him over when you are ready.”

“Thanks, Dean!” Sam’s voice is bright and excited. “I’ll owe you… guinea pig sitting or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll hold you to that.” Dean says, kicking his toe into the hardwood floor next to the coffee table. Page and Plant are chasing each other around and around their cage, kicking up paper shreds which fall to the floor.

“I’ll see you later!” Sam says before he hangs up the phone, likely running off to report the good news.

Dean sighs as he stares at his phone and decides he better warn Cas ahead of time.

_Me: Hey, Cas. I just agreed to babysit Henry for Sam. Is that okay? I can go to his house if you don’t want to do it._

Dean think that covers his ass, though he may be in the doghouse for not asking first. Dean’s willing to accept that. Cas texts him back a few minutes later.

_Cas: Of course it’s fine. Have him bring Henry over. Why wouldn’t I want to watch our cute nephew?_

Dean breathes a sigh of relief. He was mostly worried because they hadn’t talked about the whole adoption thing beyond the guinea pigs and he doesn’t want to take the whole practicing thing to far.

_Me: I should have asked first._

_Cas: It’s fine, Dean. We didn’t have plans._

_Me: Cool. See you when you get home._

Cas finishes off with sending him a couple of kissy face emoji’s. Dean grins at the phone the shoves it into his pocket. He only has a couple of hours to clean the house up before Henry’s arrival. Dean thanks his stars that he’d gotten off work early that day.

Sam appears at 5 o clock on the dot, with a diaper bag, a playard, and of course, Henry. At six months old, Henry has put on a good pudge of baby fat and is squealing happily the moment he sees Dean. He reached chubby arms for his Uncle, and Dean, unable to resist, scoops him up.

“Thanks for this, Dean! You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” Sam says, sounding somewhat breathless. Eileen is about 2 paces behind Sam, smiling but Dean can see the worry in her eyes too.

“No problem, guys. We got this. You just go out and have a good time.” Dean says, trying to do his best to reassure Eileen, because he’s willing to bet that this is her first time away from her baby.

“You know to call us if something happens.” Eileen says as she steps in close to kiss Henry on the cheeks. The baby grabs her hair and holds on until Dean works his little hands back out of it. Eileen just laughs.

“Of course, I do. You shouldn’t worry at all. Cas will be home in an hour and you know how he is.” Dean answers as he takes the diaper bag and steps out of the way so Sam can set up the portable crib. Cas is the most serious and careful person alive when it comes to caring for other living things. There was a sneezing incident the other day with Plant that nearly ended in a vet visit. Dean had headed it off when Plant didn’t sneeze again in several hours after that. (“It’s a sneeze, Cas. You don’t go to the doctor every time you sneeze.” “But Dean, every time you sneeze, you are sick.” “I’m not a guinea pig.”)

Eileen takes this into consideration. “Okay, I am sure it will be fine. We will be back by 11 to pick him up.” Still, she fusses a little bit, going over the instructions for heating bottles and the like, as if Dean’s never cared for a baby before.

Finally Dean waves them both off. “Go, have fun.”

They both kiss Henry one more time before they head out the door. Finally, Dean is all alone with the kid. He drops the diaper bag on one end of the couch, then plops down on the end closest to the guinea pig cage. Henry watches Page and Plant with obvious fascination, however, the guinea pigs don’t care for the squealing of the baby and quickly run for shelter under their little plastic igloo, (which Dean now calls a Pigloo). To relieve the ears of his furry friends, Dean carries Henry away from the cage and settles on the floor with some toys that were in the diaper bag.

This is where Cas finds them when he gets home. “Hello, Dean. Hello, Henry.” Cas drops his brief case on the floor next to the coat rack then hangs up his trench coat.

“Hey Cas. Why don’t you get changed and come play with us?” Dean suggests before turning back to the baby, who is currently staring up at him with hazel eyes that are eerily similar to Sam’s. Of course, this makes the baby twice as cute to him. Cas comes back a few minutes later wearing jeans and t-shirt. He sits next to them with his back against the couch. Dean passes Cas a ring of keys and settles the baby between them so Cas can rattle the keys for him. He and Cas have visited Sam and Eileen since they had Henry, however this is the first time that they’ve been on their own with a baby. Moreover, Dean’s pretty sure Cas hasn’t been around any other baby.

“Thanks for being cool about babysitting.” Dean says as they watch Henry roll from his back onto his belly then attempt to scoot towards the keys.

“Of course Dean.” Cas nudges the keys closer to the baby so that chubby fingers grasp the ring. Henry coos as he draws the keys towards his mouth. “Is this… are you…” Cas looks up at him, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes as he puts together what he wants to say. “Are you thinking about our own family?”

“And babies?” Dean had thought this might come up. “No, Cas. We just got our first pets together. I think we need a little more time before we have kids. I thought… maybe we could get in another trip for you before we do that.”

Cas’s eyes light up and he leans over to kiss Dean. When he draws back, his smooths his hand over Henry’s brown curls. “It’s not bad to practice, though, is it?”

“Not at all.” Dean has wanted a family of his own with kids for a while, however, he’d never pushed the issue with Cas before, deciding that his husband would tell him if he wanted it and was ready. They sit together for a few more moments before Dean’s stomach growls and he picks up the baby to set him in Cas’s lap. “Alright, I’m going to make dinner. It’s all up to you, Uncle Cas.” Dean watches as the two take each other in. Henry stares at Cas. Cas stares at Henry. Both seemed somewhat unsettled by this change. Dean pats the baby on the head, kisses his husband’s cheek and heads to the kitchen.

Cas looks at the baby in his lap and tells himself that this can’t be so hard. Every time he’s held Henry before, it’s been with Eileen, Sam, and/or Dean present, ready to swoop in if things get out of hand. Logically he knows that Dean is one room away, however, that distance feels like miles now that it’s just him and Henry. The baby is looking at him suspiciously. It’s as if he senses Cas’s nerves. So he tries to squash them down. He hands Henry the keys again, which takes the baby’s attention once more. So far, so good.

Cas picks the little boy up into his arms gently and moves them to the couch so he can turn on the nightly news. He settles in, bouncing the baby on his knee and watching the weather report until the first hiccup of the night occurs. Henry fills his diaper. Loudly. Cas has seen this before, but this would be the first time it has ever occurred in his lap. The smell is… eye watering. Henry looks up at him expectantly. The little bugger is grinning at him. Of course he is. Cas picks the baby up and heads to the portable crib, which has a handy changing table attachment. He wrestles it into place (quite a feat with only one hand available for use) then realizes he left the diaper bag. Once he has diaper bag in hand, he puts Henry down on the changing pad, then stares at said bag. How does Eileen do this? One hand has to be on the baby, so he has only one hand to rifle the bag to get what he needs.

Cas stands for a moment and thinks it through. Clearly he’s done this in the wrong order. He picks up Henry again, who is starting to get fussy. (Cas can’t blame him, he’d be fussy too with that in his pants.) Then settles the baby into the playard where it’s safe so he can get what he needs. He rifles through the bag, finds a clean diaper and baby wipes, and then sets them within reach of the changing pad. There, all ready. He picks up Henry and puts him down on the changing pad again. He tries to remove Henry’s pants, which isn’t easy because the baby is now squirming as well as fussing. He fights them off, which is the point he realizes that they had convenient snaps on the inside of the legs which would have avoided this step. Well, he’s done it now. He lays the pants over the side of the playard, and goes to the diaper. He immediately notices that the contents of said diaper have been oozing out of the sides. The changing pad is now dirty and yes, there are smears down Henry’s legs. Cas checks the pants he just removed and finds that they are indeed poop stained on the inside. Sighing, he gets the wipes out and does his best to clean Henry’s legs before he tackles opening the diaper.

Cas finds that the smell is much worse now that the diaper is open. What’s more, the stuff is everywhere. E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E. Good god. How do Eileen and Sam do this? Taking a calming breath, Cas grabs the wipes again and cleans as much of the front as he can before lifting Henry up to wipe his backside. He freezes mid-wipe. Somehow they have gotten poop on his shirt too. One thing at a time. Clean the back, then deal with the shirt. With a plan made, Cas finishes cleaning the bottom bits (a feat in itself since the changing pad is dirty too and needs to be cleaned simultaneously). Then he removes Henry’s shirt, which results in him having to clean the baby’s back as well. He’s basically just bathed the boy with baby wipes. _I hope that’s okay._

Cas squares his shoulders and looks at the now naked baby. Henry is watching him curiously, as if he has no clue what to make of this. That makes two of them, actually. Cas reaches for a new diaper, opens it up, and goes to lay Henry back down, which is when the boy lets loose and pees. All. Over. It’s on Cas’s shirt, his arms, and he’s afraid it may be on his chin. It’s certainly on the changing pad _and_ the new diaper. Now Henry’s slippery too. This is when Cas also notices that there is poop smeared on his hands, which he’s now gotten on the baby. Again.  Cas is officially out of his depth. “DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”

Dean hears the cry from the living room. It’s filled with pure desperation. He has never heard it’s like from Cas before, so he drops what he’s doing and runs into the living room. His cursory glance shows him that both Cas and Henry are in one piece, so he takes a closer look. He sees a mountain of dirty baby wipes piled up at the base of the changing table and Henry’s clothes are draped over the side of the playard, clearly stained with poop. He sees a very naked baby and a very frustrated Cas, who is sporting wet clothes and possibly poop on his hands and pee on his face. Dean is vaguely impressed by the sheer amount of mess the two have made in the time he’s been gone.

“Wow.” Dean says as he comes to Cas’s side and takes Henry from him. The baby grins at him; clearly pleased with the amount of naked he is right now. “Hey Pal, got a little dirty, I see.”

“A little?” Cas snorts, looking down at his hands and wet shirt.

“Okay, a lot.” Dean agrees, mostly to mollify his husband, who looks like he could very easily become mad if Dean were to laugh. And let’s be honest here, Dean wants to laugh. “I’ll take care of this, why don’t you clean up?” He suggests, figuring that this is the reasonable thing and what Cas wants.

“No.” Cas says, his eyes burning with a stubborn light. “You will show me how to change a diaper so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Seriously, Babe, there will be plenty of time tonight to learn diaper changing. Just go…”

“I said no, Dean.” Cas turns his glare on Dean. “I said teach me how to change the diaper. Now.”

“Sheesh, okay.” Dean says, turning away so Cas doesn’t see him roll his eyes. “At the very least, go wash the poop off your hands… and dry your face.”

Cas stomps off grumbling. Dean wipes Henry down with another wipe, getting all the mess off the baby then heads into the kitchen to drag the trash can out. Henry finds this hilarious. Dean makes quick work of the stack of dirty baby wipes and both dirty diapers, which is when Cas comes back with clean face and hands. He is still glaring a little bit. “Teach.”

“Sure, sure, Cas…” Henry begins to fuss, so Dean turns to him and covers his little face with kisses. “Don’t worry, Little Man, Uncle Cas isn’t angry with you. He’s just a grumpy puss.”

Henry squeals laughter while next to him, Cas grunts.

Dean turns to Cas. “Can you grab a wipe and clean up the changing table?”

“Yes, Dean.” Contrite now, Cas does as he asks.

“Thanks.” Dean lays Henry back down on the changing table. “So, go ahead and get a clean diaper.” When Cas did so, Dean steps to the side to let his husband stand in front. From there, he walks Cas through the process and by the end they had a clean baby in a clean diaper. “There, not so hard.”

Cas shoots him a look, but then reaches for Henry.

“Ahhh, change your shirt first.” Dean suggests which earns him a stern look from his husband but then Cas goes. While he’s gone, Dean finds pajamas in the bag for Henry which he puts on the baby with practiced ease.

When he turns around, Cas is watching him with a half-smile on his lips. “You are good at that.”

“Eh… it takes practice.” Dean says easily, approaching his husband with the baby, which is when he smells smoke. “Oh crap! Dinner!” He pushes Henry into Cas’s arms, then runs into the kitchen to find that the burgers he had been making were now burned to a crisp. Cursing to himself, he turns off the burners and removes the pans with his shoulders slumped.

“He’s got a potty mouth, doesn’t he, Henry?” Cas is leaning against the archway into the kitchen with Henry balanced on his hip.

“Dinner is toast.” Dean frowns because it’s been ages since he actually burned food.

“It’s fine, Dean. We’ll order a pizza.” Cas passes Dean the baby. “Why don’t you take care of a bottle for Henry while I order?”

Dean simply nods and busies himself with his task. By the time he has the bottle together, Cas has come back into the room. “Can I feed him?” He looks so adorable that Dean finds his heart melting just a bit.

“Sure, Cas.” Dean passes the baby back and leads his husband to the living room and indicates that he should sit down into their one easy chair. Once Cas is there, he passes Henry back to him and smiles as he watches his husband cuddle the baby to his chest. Dean kneels down and shows Cas how to hold the bottle then he steps back to watch for a few moments. He plops down on the couch then switches off the TV. Henry becomes drowsy as he consumes the bottle and once the baby is done, Cas puts the bottle on the arm of the couch and leans down to kiss Henry’s forehead.

The scene before him makes it easy for Dean to imagine what their lives would look like with a kid in it. It makes him realize that he wants this a little more than he had originally thought. The doorbell rings, startling them all. Dean hops up to answer the door. He hears Cas behind him humming to Henry soothingly. The rest of the night passes much more easily. After dinner, they give Henry a bath and then Cas rocks the boy to sleep with another bottle. Instead of laying the baby down, his husband holds the boy. When Dean comes into the room, they gaze at each other and something warm passes between them before he walks over to steal a kiss from his husband.

Eileen and Sam return at 11 o’clock on the dot.  Eileen immediately picks up Henry and cradles the sleeping baby as she takes him to the car. Sam packs up the gear, grinning at Henry’s soiled clothes, now in a plastic bag. “Had a little accident?”

“Yup.” Dean said, tucking the plastic bag into the diaper bag. “We dealt with it, no problem.”

“Good.  Cool.” Sam hefted the bag onto his shoulder, then claps Dean on the back. “So, when’s your turn?”

Dean’s eyes flick to Cas for a moment before he answers. “Someday, Sammy.”

“Maybe not too long.” Cas says, coming up behind Dean to wrap his arms around his waist. “Just as soon as we are done enjoying each other as a couple.”

“And that’s when I leave.” Sam said with a chuckle. “Goodnight guys. Thanks again.”

They wave Sam off and watch them drive away. Cas nibbles on Dean’s ear after they close the door. “It was nice to play house with Henry.”

“It was.” Dean agrees, turning in his husband’s arms to search his face for any hints of what is underlying those words. “But it’s good with just us too.”

“Of course, if we had children, we might not be able to have sex on the couch.” Cas says with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.”

“Are we going to have sex on the couch, Mr. Winchester?” Dean asks, taking the time to catch Cas’s lips with his own. They kiss for several moments in front of the door, lips fitting together so Dean can get a tantalizing taste of his husband.

“Yes, we are, Mr. Winchester.”  Cas drags Dean towards the couch and pushes him down. Nearby, Page and Plant run around in their cage in the dark living room. Dean pulls Cas down on top of him. It’s true that having a larger family is something that Dean would very much like to have, but as Cas slots his body between Dean’s thighs, he knows that his life is perfect the way it is. They will adopt children someday but right now, Dean wants nothing more than to lose himself in his husband. So he does.


End file.
